finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: Casino
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: Casino of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Hitting the Casino Why not forget the passage of time for a while and visit the wondrous gaming halls of Serendipity? In this casino at the edge of eternity, all the gambling is done using casino coins. Once you've amassed a sufficient number of coins, you can exchange then for a variety of prizes found only in Serendipity. Casino coins can be purchased wit gil, so make the exchange desk your first stop! Slot Machines Chocobo Races Welcome to the chocobo races! This is Serendipity's famous racetrack, where chocobos strut their stuff for fortune and glory. Naturally, you receive prize money for races your chocobo wins, but you can bet on other chocobos that you think will place. Head to the reception counter and register your chocobo today! Racing Your Chocobo The Serendipity chocobo races give you the chance to pit your chocobo against other feathered thoroughbreds in a dash for the finish line. You can race your own chocobo to win coins and prizes, or bet on your favorite chocobos for a big payout. However, there is a limit to how many coins you can bet at once. Note that any chocobos registered for races will be unavailable for battles. Chocobo Attributes Racing chocobos have the following attributes: :Speed: Effective over short distances. :Stamina: Effective over long distances. :RP (Race Points): Race Points represent a chocobo's racing life span, and are consumed with every race entered. If a chocobo runs out of RP, it's racing days are over. :Abilities: These are the chocobo's special traits. Press / to view the ability details. Race Types There are five classes of races in which you can enter your chocobo. You can begin at 'Cocoon Class'. After meeting the requirements, the next highest class will be unlocked and the list of races you can enter will grow. To unlock higher classes, you must win qualifying races within the set average time. Hone your skills, and aim for the lofty heights of 'fal'Cie Class'! Your race list will contain six races. If you don't see a race you wish to enter, try using a Shuffle item to refresh the list of available races. In addition to standard races, there are also graded races. Graded races offer better prizes, but you will also face stronger competition. Winning graded races will unlock an even higher tier of secret races. This is the highest level of competition, and features the most rare and elite birds. Train your chocobo well, and see how far you can go! The Racing Form RP and Retiring a Bird Race Points (RP) represent a chocobo's racing life span. if a chocobo runs out of RP, it's time to retire. The retired bird's records and achievements are saved and kept unaltered until new records are set. After a chocobo is retired, he can be immediately re-registered for another career on the racing circuit. However, if his level is unchanged, he will have the same starting attributes and RP as before. To improve your odds of winning, try boosting your chocobo's abilities in the Crystarium before re-registering for more races. Winning Races Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2